Taking the Boy's Virginity
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: Jeremy's first time. Explicit. Smut. Lemon.


**AN**: _I've written this one out of my obsession for Jeremy. So why not upload it. It is very explicit though._

WARNING: sex.

Vicki's POV. I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking the Boy's Virginity<strong>

I tell him to undress and so he does. I smile enjoying the sight of his naked body. His fine body, the developing muscles on his chest, his stomach, his arms, his thighs. The tip of my tongue touches my teeth.

He leans down as I crawl over him, keeping eye contact.

I lower my face, stop inches before my lips touch his. He tries to kiss me but I pull back, grinning mischievously. His moist lips are parted as he gasps.

I bend down to kiss his neck, find that soft spot below his ear and tickle it with my tongue.

My hips start moving, slowly. Now and then they touch his half-aroused cock.

His hands are eager to caress my body but I grab his wrists and pin them down to the bed.

I take my time to work my way down his heaving chest. My tongue and teeth take pleasure in teasing his hard nipples. He sharply draws in some air. I look up and see him licking his lips, his eyes closed as his head writhes and turns slowly.

My lips trace down his body. Quite accidentally, my tits brush his hard cock. He is fully aroused by now.

I let go of his wrists to touch his inner thigh. My fingertips enjoy the smooth, sensitive skin.

He opens his eyes, sudden amazement in them, as he sees my tongue running along his shaft. When it starts playing with the tip, he moans. I taste that first bitter drops and smile at him. His eyes are begging me to continue. I wet my lips. And take him in.

He pushes up his hips, clearly wanting for more. But I press them down again. Hold him down while my mouth takes him in further. I stop just to let my tongue move down a little more.

The tip of his cock touches the back of my throat. And that is when I get greedy. My lips and tongue fervently move along his shaft. Touch and taste every bit of his hard cock, sucking at him, hard.

He groans and closes his eyes.

With a devilish grin I suddenly let go off him.

He looks at me, puzzled, with dreamy eyes. His hand reaches out to force my head down again. But I won't obey.

I decide it's time now for him to pay back.

So I sit up, crawl over him just to straddle his face. Leaving him no time to adjust to the new position, I force my sex onto his face, let him smell it, let him taste it. I clamp my thighs firmly to his head as I feel him almost suffocating beneath me.

His mouth starts moving. He tries to kiss me. I press closer and his smooth tongue explores me. He licks cautiously at first. My moaning and urging looks encourage him and he starts eating me ferociously. I ride his face, breathing heavily. As his hands kneed my ass, I touch my tits, my neck, my face. I take one of his hands, lead it to touch my body.

Ecstasy floods me.

I make him stop before I lose my senses completely.

Swiftly, I change my position again, place myself astride his crotch. My hips move, rubbing my wet cunt against his hard cock.

He tries to move up but I press him down again.

I cannot wait any longer. I take him in. I press myself closer and guide the whole of him into me.

I moan and he gasps in reply.

I move my hips, at first gently, to let him accustom to what he's feeling. But looking down at him, at his beautiful body, his pretty face, I become more fervent. I ride him, fuck him harder.

Our clashing bodies, my moans and his hard breathing fill the dense air.

He tries to get up and kiss me. I stop him with my hand and let him suck on one of my fingers instead.

I come again and my screaming and jerking rocks him into his climax.

I sink down, breathing heavily, glowing with bliss.

He mutters unintelligible sweet words and urges little kisses on my face and neck.

I lie down next to him. He places his head on my breast, clings his arm around me, possessively.

I smile as I run my fingers through his hair, caress his neck.

He dozes off. And I let him have his rest. For a while...


End file.
